


even the icicles shame us

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Snowdin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even the icicles shame us

There are many types of cold.

There is the kind of cold of a snow day off from school, when the air is chilled but you can hardly feel it in your excitement. There is the kind of cold when you’re the one assigned to shovel the walk this time, and you’d much rather be inside drinking hot chocolate. There is the kind of cold of a blizzard, where even inside you’re freezing, and you almost wish for school if only to be somewhere with decent heating.

(The kind of cold monsters get when they talk about humans is another sort entirely, a cold that comes from a need for the numbness that goes with it.)

Snowdin is closer to that first kind of cold, although of course they still have school on schedule: they’re used to the snow there, it’s in their name, and so the kids aren’t lucky enough to get out of it. But there’s still excitement there: they build snowmen, and play ball games, and sometimes make snow angels if they know their parents are doing laundry anyway and will have a clean and warm set of clothes for them to wear when they come in.

(They’ve all made a hundred snowmen, won and lost fifty games of ball game each, and the snow angels are really only an excuse to change into freshly laundered clothes now.)

Snowdin has a library full of books (that everyone living there has already read through twice, three times if they like books to begin with), a great fishing spot (where they never catch anything besides desperate monsters’ phone numbers), a scenic view of a wolf throwing ice into a river (yawn - no offense to them, they’re doing a great job), and all kinds of great activities to keep everyone entertained.

(No wonder the bar is the most popular place in town. Grillby will never run out of business as long as there are people who want to forget their troubles, or people who have no better way to spend their time now than drink and drink and drink.)

Snowdin is a great place to live.

(If there were any better choices, they would all pack up and move out in an instant. But Waterfall is even emptier of everything but echo flowers and monsters’ whispered hopes and dreams, and Hotland simply isn’t a comfortable option for most furred monsters, not even in the fancy resort near the Core where a quarter of the price of a room is air conditioning. The city of New Home is too packed to take in anyone else, and more and more monsters are coming from the city to Snowdin now just for something quieter. That’s one thing Snowdin does have: quiet. Or, at least, it used to. It’s getting louder every day, with more people moving in and the sighing of the old townspeople who are, simply put, tired of everything their home has to offer.)

Snowdin is a great place to live.


End file.
